the black crown
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: El color del acero está sobre-valorado. Aoba/Noiz.


.Para Noiz, que le quiero (mucho, mucho). Y hoy es su cumpleaños. So.

**¡!DANGER.** BL, yaoi. Whatever. Aoba es una dulzura. En serio.

.That´s all.

.mssBtH.

.

.

..the_** black**_ crown is here.

_Pain, main, skull, dull,_

_He´s watching you dying,_

_Slowly, silent, clawing his eyes in yours,_

_He´s iron, salt, blood, a secret fun._

_He´s your death make flesh,_

_Stay a side._

.

Noiz es como acero.

Aoba sabe que si se acerca mucho a él, sus manos blancas se llenarán de herrumbre, se caerán y se pudrirán sin remedio. Noiz está quieto cómo una estatua, tiene los ojos clavados en un punto más allá de la cabeza de Aoba, y piensa que tal vez, si todo fuera distinto, querría abrazarlo hasta sentir su calor impregnarle por dentro. Le destrozaría, entre sus brazos, sin pudor ninguno, sin remordimiento, pues sentir a Aoba lograría desterrar la gelidez cortante de sus huesos. Se llevaría lejos la pesadez plomiza de recuerdos amargos, de malas experiencias, de intentos fallidos de ser quien no era, de borrar de un plumazo todo lo malo que hay en él…y luego. Nada. Desaparecer.

(Por un momento)

Piensan en silencio.

Aoba se sienta cerca de Noiz, es cómo hierro blanco, bruñido, irisado (el sol no está, se ha escondido y de fondo, solo queda el sonido calmante de las olas, chocando contra la costa.)

-Aoba –suena bajo, susurrante, como si estuviera pasando a través de una cortina de agua.

(oxígeno y sal.

-Noiz es cómo acero)

Aoba cabecea y piensa que, de forma inevitable, quiere que Noiz deje de decir cosas insustanciales, que se le acerque un poco y le agarre de las muñecas hasta hacerlas sangrar. Pero él sabe que eso no pasa así. Noiz está dado la vuelta, lejos, tiene que levantar el brazo para alcanzar a raspar la cáscara ámbar que le cubre la piel. Por eso, sabe y a la vez no sabe (Aoba es un niño con cuerpo de adulto) que aunque estén tan cerca que casi puedan respirarse, él mira lejos, muy lejos de él. En una dirección opuesta, con la cara tapada por máscaras de indiferencia, de dolor no-dolor y palabras entrecortadas cuyo significad importa poco.

-Si –responde con pasividad, se hincha los pulmones con aire que desprende kilos de suavidad y lirios, se desprende de la crisálida en la que duerme.

"Quiero tocar el _dolor_ que guardas"

-Vamos –le tiende la mano y Aoba la toma.

Hay una breve chispa entre ellos.

Noiz, Noiz.

Su nombre se prende en la boca de Aoba cuando se inclina un poco y le echa los brazos al cuello. Y repite su nombre. Es cómo si de repente, la boca de Aoba fuera de fuego, de pólvora, de un brillante gris, un gris que recuerda a...(se pierde dentro de sus palabras y susurra...

_Noiz, eres acero._)

Noiz se queda quieto, algo blando y plumoso le acaricia la cara, es azul, y brilla un poco bajo la luz del flexo, allá arriba, en la farola. El azul siempre ha sido uno de esos colores que le han resultado insulsos, que el mar y el cielo sean así, tan iguales, tan azules, le molesta, por eso decidió que nada de azul. Él prefería el verde, o el negro, o ambos juntos, por eso le gustan las mujeres, por eso le gustan los hombres y…¿Aoba?

Aoba. Aoba.

¿Quién es _Aoba_?

El aire huele denso, se le queda pegado a la lengua cuando aspira por la boca, pero es peor, porque el plomo del aire le penetra en la sangre, le envenena.

-Aoba –su nombre tiembla como una hoja cuando lo dice, sus pircings brillan como estrellas, le duele la mano derecha y…y, bueno, y Aoba lo está abrazando y no sabe que pensar de todo eso.

Por eso deja deja la mente en blanco un momento y le estrecha por la cintura, jadea y le aprieta más fuerte.

-No quiero irme –le mira a los ojos, y sólo ve..._azulazulazul_, en sus ojos, en su pelo, las manos que le agarran la cara, los labios que se le acercan y… .

Noiz se inclina y aprieta los labios contra el pelo de Aoba.

(se deshacen como arena.)

Las palabras se le Cruzan. Aoba es azul. Aoba no es ni un hombre ni una mujer. Aoba es… .Aoba es…simplemente es.

_Aoba_.

Le agarra la cara y se sumerge dentro de una cascada de frases inconexas.

-Aoba –se calla y se mira los pies-, vamos.

.

Todo se vuelve confuso. Noiz no siente dolor, Aoba se muere por Noiz, y la ropa les molesta tanto que acaban rasgándola a mordiscos, a veces desatinados, en la oscuridad. Aoba está caliente, bulle, y no deja de pensar que estar con Noiz de aquella forma, no es exactamente cómo había pensado. Le duele la boca, los pircing de Noiz le chocan contra los dientes cuando las lenguas van más allá de lo que deberían. No puede evitar pensar que de dónde carajo ha sacado la idea de perforarse la lengua y que sí aquello dolerá igual cuando él…¡ught!

Aoba dejad e pensar.

(._Noiz está hecho de acero_)

Y luego, cuando le muerde el ombligo, Aoba sabe que todo va a terminar peor de lo que habría podido imaginar.

Noiz le tumba en la cama, y le mira desde arriba, desnudos. Ambos.

Tienen un problema con las palabras, se les quedan atascadas en la garganta, por eso, cuando se exploran con los ojos, Noiz ve a Aoba más azul de lo que debería, y Aoba mira a Noiz cómo si el mundo fuera a terminar, porque eso que tiene entre las piernas da verdadero miedo.

El tiempo se queda momentáneamente congelado, el dolor imaginario que Noiz cree sentir se evaporiza, y se folla a Aoba cómo ni nada le importara. Gritan hasta hacerse sangrar los pulmones, se arañan hasta alcanzar los huesos, sus manos se agrietan, las bocas saben a hiel, que tórrida, les baja por la garganta.

(caliente, caliente, Noiz está hecho de acero fundido.)

Aoba quiere morirse, él es el azul que mancha la monocromía de Noiz, él es mayor, y por eso debería ir arriba y…(siente que le retumba el estómago, grita, gruñe). Muerde a Noiz, que le mira cómo si fuera lo más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida.

Las manos comienzan a desintegrarse, y el dolor lo vuelve a recorrer de cabeza a pies. Se estremecen y Noiz aprieta a Aoba contra sus costillas.

-Qué me has hecho –no es una pregunta-.¿Qué quieres de mi?

Azul.

(plafh)

Aoba quiere que le muerda más fuerte.

-No sé –lo dice como si en verdad no supiera nada de nada. Noiz sabe que dice la verdad, responde por él.

-El dolor se va, pero no estoy seguro de si es dolor o no lo es –colapsan y la habitación se llena de quejidos húmedos.

Aoba le busca entre las mantas, le agarra la mano.

-No lo sé –le aprieta fuerte los dedos.

Noiz gruñe.

-Aoba –quiere decir Azul, pero se guarda las sílabas bajo la lengua-,deberíamos irnos.

-¿De verdad? –suena constreñido.

Noiz ríe.

-No – se inclina sobre su mano y apoya la frente en el hueso de su clavícula-. Claro que no.

Noiz no sabe lo que es Aoba.

(.es eso que nunca ha imaginado tener, pero que le ha caído del cielo)

El cielo. Es azul. Azul como Aoba…¿el cielo es Aoba?

Se ahoga en su nombre cuando las manos se vuelven demasiado frías como para sentirlas.

El frío es Azul.

Aoba es Azul. Pero es caliente.

El calor es Azul.

_Aoba, Aoba._

Noiz es verde, y negro, es un hombre y quiere que las palabras dejen de llenarle el cerebro, quiere que el nombre de "esa persona que no se quien es" deje de saberle cómo a masticar el mar. Ser salado o dulce, o ambos y luego…(Aoba grita al sentir la lengua de Noiz en un sitio que no debe). Todo se vuelve frío. Caliente. Negro, o Azul, o verde o… .

(the closer you get to light, the bigger your shadow will be)

.

Azul Aoba y Verde Noiz se mezclan hasta que la mañana raya la ventana, y la habitación es un caos peor que un infierno congelado.

Caliente.

(ellos son acero_ puro_)

Y Noiz no sabe qué mas.

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.End**_


End file.
